Race
Players will begin by playing a character from one of the five main races which inhabit the fantasy realm of the Old World - Human (or Man), Elf, Dwarf, Halfling, or Gnome. Of these, Humans are the most common and this is the recommended race for novice players. More experienced players may decide to take the roles of characters of races outside of these basic five. The alignment shown is that of the majority of the race, but players can choose any alignment for their characters. Additional details can be generated randomly from the charts on the Background Detail page. Human Humans, or Men, are the most numerous of the five races of the Old World and the most successful. For this reason, they are often referred to simply as 'Old Worlders'. Humans look pretty much like ourselves, but may be somewhat more rugged, living as they do in a more vigorous and demanding age. Wood Elf Elves are rare, wonderous people, living deep within the forests of the Old World, and only rarely making an appearance within human society. They look similar to Humans, but are far more comely, with perfectly proportioned faces and laughing blue eyes. Elves tend to be of slender build, and somewhat fragile. Their ears may be finely pointed. They live in harmony with nature, tending the trees and protecting the woodlands from malignant creatures such as Goblins. They are fastidious, with refined sensibilities and a love of good music and food. They find most Humans brutish and repugnant. However, they reserve the greatest part of their contempt for Dwarfs, who they consider to be vulgar and destructive. Although Elves are peaceful, they are fine archers and fearless Warriors, as their enemies can testify. Dwarf Dwarfs are short, burly creatures, immediately recognisable by their long hair and thick beards. They have a natural affinity with the mountains, where they live in caverns and mines hewn from the rock. Dwarfs are expert stone-workers and generally adept at all manner of industrial crafts, such as ironworking, the making of fine swords, and the manufacture of superb jewellery. Some Dwarfs live amongst Humans as metal-workers or craftsmen of some kind, and their work is highly prized. Physically they are resilient, quite strong, and rather ugly. They are somewhat greedy, gruff, unfriendly, short-tempered, and antisocial. They tolerate Humans because they have so many business dealings with them, but dislike Elves, who they find arrogant and irritating and with whom they have little in common. They favour axes as weapons of war and make very sturdy Warriors. They are not very magical, however, and their disposition tends to make them rather poor Academics. Halfling Halflings are small and slight of frame but with rather rotund features and pot-bellies. They cannot grow beards and are shorter than Dwarfs, so the two races are easily told apart. Their hands and feet tend to be large and hairy, and they prefer to go barefoot. They are not a very numerous people, living in a small secluded part of the Old World, protected by the surrounding lands of Humans. Consequently, live for a young Halfling is often very boring and many seek adventure in the outside world. They are nimble-fingered and stealthy by nature, so they make good Thieves. Halflings are extremely friendly and easy-going; they enjoy merry-making and especially eating - and are usually the first to suggest visiting a local inn or stopping for a break. Gnome Category:Rules Category:Character Creation